Modern Love
by EnchantedMiko
Summary: Kagome, Sesshy, and Inu spend some 'quality time' in the future - sess/kag
1. Saving Rin

Modern Love - Saving Rin  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha)  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Kagome stormed away from Inuyasha, who was busy eating dirt. "Get back here wench!"  
  
Kagome spun around and glared at him. "MY NAME IS KAGOME!!!" Kagome ran into the woods. "Stupid good for nothing hanyou!" she mumbled.  
  
"One day he's gonna go too far and i'll -- i'll -- ooh i'll do something!"  
  
"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome looked up. 'Someone's in trouble!' Kagome ran deeper into the forest. "HELLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"Hang on! I'm coming!" Kagome called out. Kagome stopped at a clearing. A little girl wearing a checkered red and yellow kimono was huddled against a tree with a large snake youkai getting ready to lunge at her.  
  
"HELLLLLLLLLLP!!!" the girl screeched. Kagome ran straight between the two. She picked up the girl and ran for their lives.  
  
"Why didn't I bring my bow and arrow?!" Kagome asked outloud running, while the little girl in her arms screamed. "HE'S COMING!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down!" Kagome said, trying to keep the child from passing out. The snake youkai whipped out his tail and slashed Kagome across the back.  
  
Kagome screamed and fell to the floor. "Are you okay?!" the little girl asked. "RUN!" Kagome pushed the girl. The little girl ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. She dove into the nearest bush.  
  
Kagome sat up and the snake youkai was on her in a flash. It pulled back it's head and prepared to attack. Kagome stared up at it. She clasped her hands together and began praying: "Protect Souta let grandfather and mommy know I loved them! Oh and watch Buyo too!!!"  
  
"You're pathetic," came a voice from above her. "Eh?" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga over the dead snake. He held out her hand to her. Kagome gladly took it.  
  
"The little girl!" Kagome whipped around. "I hope she made it out safe..."  
  
Then the bushes near them started rustling. Inuyasha moved infront of Kagome. The little girl popped her head out.  
  
Kagome shoved Inuyasha out of the way and ran to her. "You're alright! Oh my gosh what's your name?"  
  
"Rin's name is Rin!" Rin answered. "How come you were with that snake when I first came?" Kagome asked, ignoring the pain in her back.  
  
Rin took a deep breath. "Rin was picking flowers and Jaken was watching Rin because Sesshoumaru-sama ordered him to and if Jaken didn't take care of Rin then Sesshoumaru-sama would kill him. So Rin saw a really pretty flower but it was kinda far from where Ah-Un was but Rin went anyway and Rin picked the flower and then the snake thingy came out and then it pulled Rin in and then Rin screamed for help and then pretty lady come and save Rin!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the out of breath girl. "She's with Sesshoumaru so lets ditch her," Inuyasha said walking away. Kagome glared at him. "SIT! You can't just leave a little girl by herself!"  
  
Kagome picked up Rin. "What's the pretty lady's name?" Rin asked. Kagome giggled. "My name is Kagome and that man on the floor is Inuyasha!"  
  
Rin looked above Kagome's shoulder and at Inuyasha. "What is Inuyasha-chan doing on the floor?"  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha struggle to get up. "He's eating dirt." Rin laughed. "Jaken eatas dirt also! But only when Sesshoumaru-sama makes him by puting his foot on his head!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Erm.... okay!" Inuyasha finally got up and marched over to the girls. "That kid isn't staying with us!"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Yes she is!"  
  
"No she isn't!"  
  
"Yes she is!"  
  
"Bitch! Just shut up and ditch the brat!"  
  
"Not infront of Rin! SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the floor.  
  
Rin jumped out of Kagome's arms and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Does dirt taste good?"  
  
********************** Somewhere Else  
  
"Where is that little human brat?" Jaken ran around in circles. "Human girl! Rin!" he called.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me if he finds out I lost the human brat!"  
  
"You what?" a cold voice asked from behind him. Jaken stopped running and slowly turned around. He let out an,"Eep!" and ran for his life.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily picked him up and held him infront of his face. "Where is Rin?" he asked coldly.  
  
Jaken put his hands together in a praying gesture. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! She ran off and I didn't--- AHHHH!"  
  
Sesshoumaru threw him on the ground. "I will look for her. If she is dead or hurt you will die a painful death by my hands," he said, glaring at him.  
  
Jaken nodded. Sesshoumaru leaped to the sky and disappeared using his demonic speed.  
  
********************* Camp  
  
"She's so cute!" Sango was carrying Rin and running her fingers threw her hair.  
  
Rin giggled. "I like you Sango-chan!" she hugged Sango around her neck.  
  
Kagome smiled. Miroku sat down next to her. "Sesshoumaru might come and look for her."  
  
Rin overhead and stared at Miroku. "Of course Sesshoumaru-sama wilil come for Rin! He would never leave Rin!"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Yes of course he will come!"  
  
Rin nodded and went back to laughing with Sango. Shippo was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha sat a few feet away from the rest of the group except Shippo.  
  
"I like Rin. Don't you, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha growled. "That brat travels with Sesshoumaru. Anything that has to do with my half- brother, well, I don't give shit about it!"  
  
Shippo looked at him. "But Rin's nice!"  
  
"She's a snot-nosed little brat and I don't give shit about her! Now leave me alone!" Inuyasha plucked Shippo by his tail and threw him at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Shippo being hurdled towards her. She caught him easily and placed him on her lap.  
  
"Inuyasha! Apologize to Shippo!" She yelled at him. "Feh!" was Inuyasha's only reply.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha ate dirt while Rin laughed. "Quit laughing you little brat!"  
  
Rin stopped immediatly. "Ignore him Rin and go play with Shippo," Sango said, setting Rin next to Shippo and Kagome.  
  
Shippo jumped up off of Kagome's lap and played a game of tag with Rin.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yay! First chappie! In case you're wondering, this is a Sess/Kag fic even though at times it might seem like an Inu/Kag fic. Just to make sure you know that! ^_^  
  
Don't forget to review please! Thanx!  
  
P.S. This story is called 'Modern' Love for a reason: they'll go there later (try and guess what i'm talking about) ; ) 


	2. Lord of the Western Lands

Modern Love - Lord of the Western Lands  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha)  
  
"Rin likes this food that Kagome-chan made! What is it called?"  
  
The group was sitting down eating ramen for dinner. "What you're eating is called ramen," Kagome explained to the child.  
  
"Kagome, gimme more!" Inuyasha was standing infront of Kagome holding his bowl out with ramen all over his mouth.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "You're a bad influence on Rin," she said, while pouring more ramen into his bowl.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said and then sat down across from Kagome.  
  
Rin stopped eating and jumped up. Kagome looked at Rin. "Something wrong, Rin?"  
  
Rin just shouted in glee. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!" Kagome and the rest of the gang looked up and sure enough the lord of the western lands stood infront of them.  
  
Rin latched onto his leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama came! I knew he would come!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "You've got your little brat so leave!" Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome stood up too. "Inuyasha! He's only here to take back Rin! Put back your sword!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "He's gonna want Tetsusaiga too, you stupid wench!" Kagome glared. "SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell and made a large crater. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement. Then he looked at the flaring Kagome. "I, Sesshoumaru, thank you for watching Rin and not letting my mindless half brother get to her."  
  
Kagome calmed down and smiled at him. "No problem!"  
  
Sesshoumaru continued. "I will also leave quickly for not trying to take Tetsusaiga right now would be fair since you took care of Rin."  
  
Miroku bowed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome-san over here not only took care of Rin, but saved her from a snake youkai."  
  
Sesshoumaru was slightly impressed. "Well then, thank you for saving her life. I must be going. I don't want to waste more time here with the likes of you."  
  
Sesshoumaru leaped up and left with Rin in his arms.  
  
"Why were you polite to him, Kagome? Didn't he try to kill us before?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged. "He was just here for Rin. I just put all that stuff aside and saw him as a fatherly figure."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement. "He did seem different now that he has the child with him. I wonder why he keeps her around?"  
  
The gang were all in deep thought about the topic. Inuyasha climbed out of his crater and looked around for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where is that bastard?" he asked. "Ooh I forgot about you, Inuyasha!" Shippo said. "Sesshoumaru left. He took Rin and he said he wouldn't fight us today 'cause Kagome took care of Rin!"  
  
"Feh! That kid made him weak!" Inuyasha put away Tetsusaiga. "It's about time she left. I was getting sick of her!" Kagome gave him a warning glare that made him shut up.  
  
********************* Sesshoumaru's Castle  
  
"......... and then she fed me yummy food called ramen!" Rin had just finished telling Sesshoumaru and Jaken about her time with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang.  
  
"Did Inuyasha do anything to hurt you or was he rude to you?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. Rin shook her head with a smile. "Nope! Inuyasha didn't do anything mean 'cause Kagome-chan would make him eat dirt! Whenever he was almost mean to me Kagome-chan got really mad and then she hurt him!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. 'The wench had some sort of spell over my mindless half brother. That was rather amusing to see Inuyasha hit the floor. I didn't know that human wench had that power....'  
  
********************* Next Morning at Camp  
  
"Lets go already!" Inuyasha complained. He bent down at Kagome got onto his back. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku rode on Kirara.  
  
"Where exactly are we going again?" Shippo asked. "We're gonna take Kagome to the well. She has to take some more tests," Inuyasha said grumpily.  
  
"You always take tests Kagome! Why can't you quit school and help us find the shards!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome pouted. "I HAVE to go to school! I need a good education!"  
  
"THAT'S why you go to school? To get smart?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah well it ain't working!" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"If I weren't on your back I would've said the word!" Inuyasha just smirked.  
  
********************** Sesshoumaru's Castle  
  
"You're leaving?" Jaken asked, as Sesshoumaru fixed his armor. "Yes. Take care of Rin. If she gets hurt or dies I will kill you when I get back."  
  
Jaken nodded. "May I ask where you are going, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said,"I will go get Tetsusaiga. I only told them I wouldn't take it yesterday. But it's yesterday's gone and I can take Tetsusaiga today."  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin came running into the room and grabbed Sesshoumaru's leg. "Don't leave! Where are you going?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pryed her off his leg. "I'm going to Inuyasha," was all he said. Rin stopped crying.  
  
"Oh! Please say hi to Kagome-chan for me!" Sesshoumaru merely nodded then walked out the doors.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Second chappie all done! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!! 


	3. Down the Well Again

Modern Love - Down the Well Again  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha and his group were escorting Kagome to the well. "I can't believe you have to go back for those stupid tests of yours," Inuyasha complained.  
  
Kagome merely crossed her arms. Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder. "How long will you be gone?" he asked. Kagome smiled up at him. "For two days, Shippo- chan."  
  
"TWO DAYS?!?!?!" Inuyasha had stopped walking and was glaring at Kagome. Kagome nodded at him calmly. "Two days," she said.  
  
"You said two hours when I asked you earlier!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well I changed my mind. I need two days," was all Kagome said.  
  
She turned around and crashed right into Sesshoumaru. Kagome let out an,"Oof!" before landing on her butt.  
  
Inuyasha growled and brought out Tetsusaiga. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled nervously. "Um, hi Sesshoumaru! Is our day up already?"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her and looked at Inuyasha. "Give me Tetsusaiga or we shall fight," he said.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "What do you think i'd do?" He was infront of Kagome in a blink of an eye. He grabbed her by her arm and thrust her into the sky. Kagome screamed,"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" before landing safely in Miroku's arms.  
  
Inuyasha then slashed at Sesshoumaru. He dodged easily and brought out his whip. He lashed at Inuyasha but he blocked it with Tetsusaiga.  
  
During the battle the others watched calmly. But Kagome noticed their battle was leading toward the well.  
  
She pulled on Miroku's sleeve to get his attention. He looked at her questioiningly.  
  
"They're headed towards the well! If they destory it i'll never get home," she said. Miroku set her down on her feet.  
  
"Then you must stop them, Kagome," was all he said. Kagome nodded and ran after the two brothers.  
  
"We have to make sure she's alright!" Sango said, pulling Miroku and Shippo up on Kirara.  
  
Kagome ran after them as fast as she could. "Inuyasha stop!" she yelled but the Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru was paying attention to her.  
  
"You'll break the well!" she tried again. But they just kept on fighting while Kagome kept on running.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!"  
  
'I can't say 'sit' or Sesshoumaru will kill Inuyasha while he's down,' Kagome thought to herself. 'But what else can I do?'  
  
Kagome skid to a halt when they had finally reached the well.  
  
Inuyasha already had a wound on his arm from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's chest was slightly bleeding from Tetsusaiga's attacks.  
  
Inuyasha stuck his claws into his wound and then slashed at Sesshoumaru yelling,"BLADES OF BLOOD!"  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged but ended up getting his armor sliced off.  
  
"Inuyasha's winning!" Kagome cried happily. "Oh but I still have to get them away from the well!"  
  
Inuyasha had Sesshoumaru against the well. Kagome ran right between them just as Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga's power.  
  
The force sent Kagome flying right into Sesshoumaru. The two fell backwards into the well.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped down from Kirara and looked at the well from it's edges. "They're gone!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Sesshoumaru might hurt Kagome," Miroku said quietly. "Might? He will!" was Sango's repsonse.  
  
"I'm going after them," Inuyasha said growling. "If I find one scratch on Kagome i'll kill him using the power of killing a hundred demons in one strike.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down into the well and disappeared into it's magic.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know you guys asked me to make the chapters longer and i'm really sorry about this one being pretty short! I'll try to make the other chapters longer! Please review! 


	4. A Broken Well

Modern Love - A Broken Well  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. "The well?" she made to sit up but noticed she was sitting on something soft.  
  
"When was there a cushion?" Kagome asked outloud. Then realization struck her. Her eyes widened and she froze.  
  
'Holy crap I'm sitting on Sesshoumaru!'  
  
"Get off of me, wench!" came Sesshoumaru's muffled growl. "What you think I like this position?" Kagome shot back.  
  
Kagome pressed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up. But she was only brought back down by a red haori.  
  
Now Sesshoumaru was at the bottom of the human pile with Kagome's back on top of his chest. Inuyasha had his chest against Kagome's and the two were staring straight at eachother.  
  
Kagome pouted and shoved him off. Then she stood up and brushed herself off. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and pointed at Sesshoumaru.  
  
But the fang was so big it ended up getting stuck on the other side of the well wall. "If you're gonna fight can you do this back in the feudal era?" Kagome asked, sweat dropping.  
  
"Where are we?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha tugged on Tetsusaiga's hilt. He had one foot against the wall while he pulled with his hands.  
  
"We're *pull* in *pull* Kagome's *pull* world!" Tetsusaiga popped out and Inuyasha stumbled backwards hitting the wall behind him.  
  
Kagome was climbing up the rope ladder Jii-chan had hung in the well. "It's so crowded down there," she mumbled.  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of the well and looked below. Sesshoumaru jumped up and pinned Kagome to the wall.  
  
"Explain to me what kind of magic this is," Sesshoumaru growled, his finger tips turning green.  
  
"BASTARD GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Inuyasha brought down Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru blocked it with Toukjin (I have a feeling I didn't spell that right). His claws were still wrapped around Kagome's neck.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was squeezing Sesshoumaru's wrist. "You can't defend yourself with one arm baka!" she yelled to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her and squeezed her neck harder. Kagome gasped and sunk into unconsciousness.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flared red and he knocked Toukjin out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. He then punched Sesshoumaru straight in the chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru was blown to the other side of the well house. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and picked up Kagome bridal style.  
  
"So that is where you get your strength from," Sesshoumaru said, standing up. "All from a human wench."  
  
Inuyasha growled. Just then the the doors slid open. The two brothers looked up to see a shocked Souta.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" he ran down to Inuyasha and looked worriedly at Kagome. Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles and stared in distaste at the boy.  
  
"Kid get out of here," Inuyasha said firmly. Souta slowly nodded. He gave one last glance at Sesshoumaru and ran back up the stairs.  
  
Souta ran to the house and tugged on his mother's arm. "Mom, Inuyasha and Kagome are in the well house and Inuyasha is fighting some guy who looks like him! Kagome-chan is unconscious!"  
  
Ms. Higurashi gasped and ran to the well house. When she was ten feet away from it a blast came from the well house and Inuyasha came hurdling out, holding Kagome's form firmly against him.  
  
Inuyasha hit the groun with a thud but didn't let go of Kagome. Sesshoumaru emerged from the well house holding his whip.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called. Inuyasha winced as he looked up at her. He got up and ran to her.  
  
He handed Kagome over and drew out Tetsusaiga. "Get away from here," he told them. Jii-chan came running out of the shrine.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's going on?" he cried. Souta grabbed his grandfather's arm and ran with his mother.  
  
When they were down the shrine steps Kagome woke up. "Mama...." she said weakly. She gasped when she heard Inuyasha yell.  
  
Kagome scrambled away from her mother and jogged up the shrine steps. She ignored her family's cries to stay back.  
  
At the shrine the well house was destroyed though the well was in perfect condition. There was a large hole in the wall on the side of Jii-chan's shrine.  
  
Inuyasha was slumped against the God Tree. Sesshoumaru was walking towards him with his whip.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and summoned her miko energy. A pink light blasted towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
The two froze and looked questionably at Kagome. "Kagome! Get out of here!!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What did you do to us, wench?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to move his body. "I put a spell on you to keep you two still so you won't destroy by home!" Kagome said glaring at them.  
  
"You'll stay like that until I remove the spell," Kagome smirked. The two brothers glared at her. "I will send you back to the feudal era while we fix up our shrine."  
  
The well glowed a dark blue and then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were sent hurdling towards it. They disappeared inside the well but Kagome became puzzled when she heard a crash.  
  
She ran to the well and looked inside. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still glowing pink but they were flat against the well floor.  
  
"What the--" Kagome looked worriedly at the well. "What happened?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the long update! Please review! 


End file.
